Undercover or under the covers?
by Kaap
Summary: Jack has an undercover mission. Is Peggy Carter Jealous? #I just love undercovers stories #sorry not sorry


"So Jack, I heard you and Janine went undercover last night." Agent Thomas said, his lips curving into a smile, hitting Jack's arm.

Jack, who had just got to the office, rubbed his neck, looking at the ground, already embarrassed from the full attention in the morning. Thomas had said it loud enough to be heard by everyone. Every agent was looking at them. Jack took his coat off and replied. "Yes, we had a clue about some Leviathan project, so the chief assigned me to this mission, but to avoid any particular attention from the other guests, he insisted for us to go undercover as a couple."

"I heard she kissed you, you lucky man!" Thomas hit Jack's back as a compliment. Nobody was even bothering faking to be working anymore. Jack could feel all eyes on him, especially hers.

"Well we had to make it real, otherwise they would have suspected something." Jack defended himself.

It was Daniel's turn to be curious: "So the question is: is she a good kisser?"

Jack couldn't believe what Daniel had just asked. He coughed and tried to act nonchalantly. "I don't know, we didn't kiss long enough for me to find out." He tried to play it smugly but it was hard with Peggy in the same room, watching him closely.

"But you wished it had lasted longer, don't you?" It was Peggy who had asked the question this time. Her face was neutral, her eyes showing no emotion making it harder for him to read her feelings **.** He looked at her taken aback by her beauty this morning.

"No-" He tried to tell her, but Jones, another agent laughed. " C'mon, Jack, don't lie to us ! You can't resist women !" He received a dead glance from Jack and decided to back up to his desk.

What he didn't know was that actually Jack had only had a few experiences with women. The Angie crying accident was the proof of it. He doesn't really know how to interact with them, they are so confusing. One minute they are happy, the next they either angry or crying.

Jack crossed his arms and looked at the others still staring at him "You should know that we can't mix work with our personal lives. Especially if our lives are in danger." He eyed the agents in the room, his eyes catching Carter's.

"You should start to follow your own advice, Agent Thompson." Peggy said, turning her back to him, walking to her desk, getting back to work as everybody else did.

The day went by and before Jack realized it was time to go home. Tonight he didn't have any night shift or mission, so he had the night off. Putting his coat and hat on, he turned to Peggy's desk. She had gone home a few hours earlier.

Later when Jack got home, he found Peggy on the couch cleaning her gun. After being together for over a year he still couldn't believe his luck that he was coming home to her every night. A smile crept on his face. "Hey, sweetheart." He let go of his shoes, coat and the hat.

He reached for her behind the couch to kiss her but she quickly moved to avoid his kiss. "Don't 'sweetheart' me." She said, getting way from his embrace.

Jack lifted an eyebrow. "What's the matter?" he asked, as she got up putting her gun on the coffee table. He followed her to the kitchen to find her at the sink, washing some dirty coffee cups from the night before and the morning.

"What's the matter?! You know damn well what the problem is!" She raised her voice.

Jack cautiously approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head on her shoulder. It was odd but she was the first woman with whom he didn't have problems getting comfortable with. Everything just seemed simple even if sometimes, like right now, he had troubles understanding her. He kissed her neck.

"Peggy, why are you so mad?"

She tried to ignore him and his kisses. With a smooth, but still hard move, she kicked his leg so he would back up and let her go. She should have known better that he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Marge, talk to me."

Suddenly Peggy faced him and slapped him.

 _He hadn't see that coming, he felt happy that she decided to not knock him out though, she had a hell of punch._ He thought stroking his jaw. "What was that for?" his voice didn't show any anger but curiosity.

Peggy had returned to her task of washing, her back to him, not even looking at him. "For keeping mission details from me."

Jack's eyes widen in shocked "what?"

She sighed loudly for his slow brain. "When you came home last night, you didn't bother to go into details..."

"Wait, are you mad from what Thomas said this morning about the kiss?"

She turned to him, her face red from anger: "Why shouldn't I be mad? _Why?_ Maybe because my man kissed another woman. How could I possibly not be mad?!"

He tried to touch her but she nimbly caught his wrist and twisted it a little bit, and with her weight managed to flip him over, making him land on the hard wooden floor. Just like she had done before while on the run after being accused of spying for Howard Stark.

Jack was lying on the ground, groaning in pain. He looked up at her, she was beside him, her feet a few inches from his face. "Peggy, it was one kiss, that's all. I didn't sleep with her. What you seem to forget is that last night I came back home to spend the night with you."

She crossed her arms, still not ready to forgive him. "You could at least have told me."

Jack sighed and started to get up. This time he was ready for any quick move from her. "Sorry if the only thought I had last night after coming back from my mission was making love to you!" He raised his voice, losing his patience. She was over reacting; Peggy wasn't usually one to overreact like that, she was acting weird today.

She took a step closer to him. "Did you kiss her back?"

Jack's eyes widened and his gaze slide to the ground; he didn't respond.

Peggy's anger seemed to increase. Her voice got loud and sharp. "Jack Thompson did you kiss her back?" she glanced at him with crossed arms.

"I had to!" He raised his hands in surrender, ready for whatever she was going to do to him.

"Flipping hell, Jack!" And this time even if he was prepared, he couldn't stop her from kicking him in the chest making him take a few steps backwards, almost falling against the table. _She had gone wild. S_ he left him there and headed into the bedroom.

"For crying out loud, Peggy!"Jack yelled from the kitchen. "It was a god damn mission ! It was a cover, it wasn't real ! You would've done exactly the same thing if you were in my place." He said, stepping into the bedroom. "I know you would have, and I would like you to trust me-"

"Jack, I'm pregnant." Peggy interrupted him out of nowhere.

"And I would like you to stopped kicking me-What?" He stopped, realizing the words that have just been said. Shock was written all over his face. _Did she just say she was pregnant?_

"I wasn't expecting that." He remarked, tilting his head.

Peggy would have laughed if she hadn't been so nervous. She started to explain. "I've known since this morning. I'm still quite in shock myself."

 _So that's why she's been acting weird the last few days, weeks even._ Jack finally understood; it all made sense now. A smile appeared on his face and it grew wider. It was wonderful news, but which also meant that now they had no choice but tell their co-workers about their relationship.

Putting those thoughts away, Jack looked at Peggy. "May I approach now, ma'am? Or are you going kick my ass again?" He asked smugly, his arms open for her.

This time Peggy laughed and jumped right into his arms and kissed him.


End file.
